There is a well-known issue with security panels (particularly self-contained systems): if the panel is easily accessible, a burglar could in theory force entry and disable the panel during the entry delay period, before it has time to send an alarm. The normal workaround for this is to hide the panel and use a remote keypad, but this has cost implications.
Known methods that offer solutions for the above mentioned problem rely on the security panel to follow up with a cancellation report message (prior to the expiration of the delay report time). Once this cancellation report is received by an alarm network service provider, the original alarm report is removed and no report is sent to the monitoring service. Such solutions were designed for the POTS era, where delivery of messages from panel to central station was assumed to be slow and infrequent.
Alternately, systems have been configured such that any fault caused within an armed regional monitoring system causes a “pre-alarm” to be sent immediately to the central station, during the entry delay period. If the user disarms the system within a specified time interval, the “pre-alarm” is automatically canceled.